Reflection
by Melissande
Summary: Just a little time spent reflecting on the rooftop. Lita? Read and find out.


Title: Reflection

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rated: PG-13 for some language

Distribution: Ask.

Summary: Just some roof top reflection.

Pairing: Lita? Read and find out.

-X-

She sat down. She was just so tired. Lately everything felt heavier and harder than before.

She'd been dealing with the ramifications of her actions for over a year, almost two, and yet people still could not let bygones be bygones.

They forgave Matt for turning a private matter into a three ring circus charade. He got to be the poor pitiful one, the one that everyone saw as wronged and hurt. He was the one who needed love and compassion. Now he got to move on with a wannabe her…a wannabe diva…hell just a plain wannabe.

Lita didn't have much sympathy for Ashley Massaro. As far as she was concerning the blonde punk could fall off the face of the earth. She wouldn't care.

Currently Lita was seated on the roof of the latest hotel in the latest city for Raw.

Lita almost laughed out loud as she thought about Raw, a show that she was a show piece one. She no longer got to really participate. No she was a damn arm piece for a bastard who had quickly and easily moved on after destroying her life.

Lita didn't even want to start thinking about Edge. First he had seemed so nice, an escape. She had fallen quick had hard. Then it had turned ugly. The moment Matt found out and told Lisa, the magic and love was gone. Now they hardly said anything to one another other than work related stuff.

Another bridge burned, Lita thought to herself, as she took a sip of the water she'd brought up with her.

She'd lost a lot of things over the past while. Her self respect, the fans' respect, the fans' love, hell even some self love.

She'd lost some good friends too when she had cheated on Matt.

She'd lost Trish, for awhile. That was being repaired slowly.

She'd lost Jeff. Her sweet, kind hearted brother.

She'd lost countless others. But in the loss there was new hope.

She'd made friends with Mickie James, Raw's psycho diva. And Torrie had been understanding, as had Victoria.

And Lita could never forget her best friend Dawn. Dawn was invaluable when Lita was down. Lita knew she would not have made it through her current trials and tribulations if not for the brunette New Jersey native.

And finally there was her boyfriend, who was currently probably looking for her. But Lita knew he would find her any minute. He always did.

Thinking of him brought a smile to Lita's face. He had been an unexpected beacon of light and love.

He'd found her six months ago crying after receiving the FU from John Cena after the embarrassing "Live Sex" segment.

He'd held her while she cried, never berating her for crying or saying she shoudlnt'. He'd just held her and made things better.

The funny thing was he wasn't even supposed to be at the Raw taping, as he was on a different show, but it didn't' matter. He'd been there and the rest was history as they say.

They had started slowly. The being on different shows obviously helped and hindered the relationship.

Then April rolled around and he had said some things that had caused him to be suspended. Many thought it was unprofessional conduct, but only Lita and he kenw the truth.

He'd been defending her honor, like some chivalric knight. He'd come across Ashley and Matt bad mouthing her to some people and well said some things that had thus casued him to be suspended.

Those months had been hard, but worth it. They'd grown closer as he could occasionally travel with her and she'd come visit him on her off days.

They'd grown closer and stronger and then the announcement. He was back and on Raw!

Lita had been so happy in those moments. That was when she knew her luck was changing for the better.

Lita was drawn out of her thoughts as she heard foot steps that caused her to look up and smile.

"Hey stranger." A voice said.

"Hey back stranger. What are you doing up here?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd seen a beautiful red head up here by chance? You see she'd my girlfriend and I just love her so much it's impossible to go to sleep without holding her in my arms."

Lita looked as if she were thinking then shook her head.

"Hmm, that's a shame." Randy Orton said as he came over to sit down next to the red head. "It's a shame, cause if she were here, I'd give her this."

Randy said as he leaned down and planted a soul searing kiss on Lita's lips. After several minutes they separated.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Good thing she didn't' see you do that. Lord only knows what she'd have done."

"I know. My girl, she's the jealous type."

"Really? And you? Are you the jealous type?" Lita asked as Randy's arms wrapped around her.

"Hell yeah." He said as he leaned down and kissed her.

They kissed for several more minutes, before separating.

"So why ya up here?"

"Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Life?"

"Oh."

"Yeah. But I think I've done enough thinking."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think it's about time to go do some living. So what do you say…you, me, go do some living?"

Randy smiled.

"Really and just what kind of living?"

"Yes, really. And I was thinking the you and me naked kind of living."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll race ya to the room."

He said as he stood and took off to their room. Lita just smiled as she walked behind him.

Yeah she was going to do some living and then some judging by his reaction. Lita just smiled as she thought, yes her life was finally looking up and back on track.

-X-

Love random one shots. Don't you? If you do…tell me! Mel


End file.
